Can't Hold Us
by IndieAgalia
Summary: When Ailah returns to Neverland she is reunited her past that she has missed so much. But, she has a secret, she is in love with Killian. And Killian is obsessed with Emma. Being a daughter of Poseidon has its perks though. Will Ailahs love be returned or will their moment fade?[ Killian x OC ]


_**Check yes Juliet  
Are you with me?  
Rain is falling down on the sidewalk  
I won't go until you come outside**_

The wind whipped her blond hair around her. I lay on the beach. My feet submerged in sand. The stars shone down, each a part of history. The calming sound of the sea filled her ears. My dress lay beneath me still damp from the sea water. The once bright blue now faded. My hands and arms were covered in jewels. The one thing circling my head was… no. This was all one cruel hallucination. I couldn't be back. It was impossible. To be back, I had to die. I was not dead. I couldn't be. I tried to recall the past events. I remembered the scream that had filled the air when I fell. Why did I fall? Oh. That's right. Joseph. He couldn't hang on. I swung him up and then I fell. I remembered his fear filled eyes. They were so blue. So innocent. So pure. He had not felt the pain the world distributed. I forced my muscles to sit up. The ache was there, but I had had worse. If I was back, would I see them again? Surely I would. They were always here. He was always here. Peter Pan. The name was poison on her tongue. He was cruel and calculating. That's why I liked him. He was always one step ahead. It was entertaining. I hated him with a passion but … he was a good time. I wondered if Baelfire was still here. I kind of hoped he was, even though it was selfish. If he was here it meant I had two people I could trust. Him and Tinkerbell. Killian had left, a long time ago. Off for vengeance, of my most beloved friend. Rumplestiltskin. Yes he was cruel, yes he was conniving, yes she was a demi god. She was pure and he was dark. But, we had fun together. I remembered his hilarious laugh that would make her roll around laughing. Then he met Belle. I was so happy for him, I used to come in to his castle and make a fool of myself in front of her. He used to roll his eyes at me and tell me to get out, but he never meant it. The life she used to live was full of adventure and fun. When Regina, the 'Evil Queen' cast the spell over the land, I was reassigned by the Gods to another land. One where the main objective was to save the world over and over again. It was exhausting. I had survived so much and I died… from falling from a building. Nice. I got up and retrieved my bag that was sitting, conveniently, next to me. I got up and walked away from the beach my Gods had stranded me on. I walked through the foliage until I came to my old tree house. It was exactly how I left it. The rose wood was sanded and the flower vines climbed the high walls. The windows were a dirty white, though they had once they had been pristine. I rounded the tree and climbed the hidden ladder into my home. The outside of the house was cute and humble but the inside was decked out with all of the latest technology. I threw my bag down on my king sized bed, still made with clean black sheets. I had washed them when I had my last night with Killian, which he spent stroking my hair and joking with me. I hadn't slept in it since then. I had kept one pillow unwashed, and I loved to smell it as it still held his musky scent. I blinked away the unshed tears, refusing to revel in the glorious past. He had left, his heart still belonged to Milah. I loved him, but he didn't know. I never told him. I changed from my blue, trailing dress into a pair of dark wash denim shorts, a white, fitting mid-drift that stopped at my ribcage and a black, worn leather jacket. I chose to wear my red cherry doc marten boots. I walked from my wardrobe to my weapon nook. I picked my celestial bronze sword and tucked my dagger into my boot in its scabbard. My hair was a mess. I brushed it and threaded my silver headband through it. I walked out to the veranda of my tree house and leapt down on to the solid ground.

_**Check yes Juliet  
Kill the limbo  
I'll keep tossing rocks at your window  
There's no turning back for us tonight**_

I scaled a tree quickly before I arrived at Peter's camp. I crept through the thick branches, thankful I was wearing shorts. I crouched on a branch and had a perfect view of the camp. Straight away I spotted Peter. He was talking to a boy who was dressed in modern clothing, obviously a new recruit. I smiled as Peter tried to persuade the boy to join him and his Lost Boys. I grew bored and jumped off the branch landing on the ground with a thud. Peter's head whipped over to me. His eyes went wide and he smiled.

"Hello Ferret," I greeted grinning at his annoyed expression.

"Little lion. How the hell did you get back?" He questioned coming towards me, smiling. I smiled at my nick name.

"The Gods decided that I could come back," I smiled as he shook his head.

"What's the truth?" He asked, rolling his eyes at my antics.

"Well… if you must know… I died falling off a building – Shut Up!" I yelled as he started laughing. The Lost Boys around snickered at my fate.

"Such a graceful being," Pan complimented, "Anyway, I would like you to meet a new recruit, Henry. Henry this is Ailah. Ailah this is Henry."

"Hi Henry. How you doing?" I asked smiling at him. He looked confused.

"You weren't in the book," He stated. I nodded; I knew exactly what he was talking about.

"That's because I belong in a different book, Henry. Have you heard of the Olympians?" I asked curiously, brushing my now dry hair out of my eyes.

"Yes, the twelve Gods that rule Greece. Are you one of them?" Asked Henry excitedly.

"No darling, I am half human and half God. I'm a Demi-God," I told him smiling as his eyes lit up with wonder.

"Wow! Whose child are you?" He asked showing nothing but pure curiosity.

"I'm a daughter of Poseidon," I replied, straightening my spine. Henry's eyes widened.

"You're a daughter of one of the Big Three!" He exclaimed, I nodded surprised by his interest.

"Yes I am. I am also called a Meddler. I make sure people find their happy ending, no matter what," I revealed.

"That's amazing!" He shouted, looking at Peter who smiled at him.

"So Henry, where do you come from?" I asked, wanting to get to know him.

"I come from a town called, Storybrooke," He told me, his eyes saddening.

"That sounds lovely, Henry. How come you are here?" I asked suspecting Peter was behind it.

"People took me in a portal away from my parents," He replied looking downcast. I whipped my head to Peter and glared accusingly at him. He shrugged at me guiltily. I rolled my eyes at him and put my hand on Henry's shoulder.

"If they love you, they will always find you. I got taught that by two lovebird's who faced the world and then reclaimed their rightful thrones," I told him smiling at him.

"Were they Snow White and Prince Charming?" He asked, my eyebrows knotted together and I knotted.

"They're my Grandparents," He told me grinning.

"You're their daughter's son!" I exclaimed, "Then they will definitely find you, Darlin'" I assured him.

"As for you, cheeky ferret," I turned to Peter and put my hand on my hip, "I will deal with you later."

I turned around and walked out of the camp, my sword banging my le with every stride.

"Where are you going?" Peter called after me.

"To visit someone who I haven't seen in a long time," I answered.

_**Lace up your shoes  
ah  
Here's how we do  
Run baby run  
Don't ever look back  
They'll tear us apart  
If you give them the chance**_

I arrived at Tinkerbelle's tree house and climbed the ladder to the entrance. She was sitting on her bed combing through her hair.

"Is your longer than mine now?" I questioned, as I leant on the beam holding her house up. She whipped around, tears gathering in her eyes as she ran to me. I met her half way and we hugged for what seemed like a decade. It was when we let each other go, I realized I was crying. I wiped my tears and demanded she tell me everything. She told me how Henry's family were here for him, I grinned when I heard. I knew they wouldn't leave him.

"Ails, it is Hook. He's here too and Rumplestiltskin," she informed me, I smiled too much it hurt. I was going to see my best friend's again. I told her about my death and how much I had tried to return as soon as I was forced to leave. We were laughing about old times when we heard faded voices. Tink looked over to the window and turned to me.

"It's Snow and James. I promised I would help them save Henry if they found a way to leave," She explained as I lay on the bed, nodding when appropriate.

"I'll go down and take them up here for your, oh so happy reunion," She smirked. I threw a pillow at her head on the way out.

I crept to the window and peered out. Snow and James were there. I chocked back a sob as I saw them in modern clothes. Tink was being her bitchy self, as she is until you earn her trust. James insisted that they were working on a way off the island. Then he appeared. Killian. He was just how I remembered him. Strong cheek bones, piercing blue eyes, stubble speckled his face. He was wearing a leather jacket, pants and his hook, oh his hook. He was such a beautiful man. She glanced at the other two people. She grinned when she saw Bae. He was so grown up now, she only recognized him by his posture and hair. Always to formal. The blond woman stood in the middle of them, she assumed this to be Snow and James' daughter. Tink invited them up and I grinned, might as well make it funny. I sat on the chair on the other side of the ladder. I crossed my legs and rested one of my elbows on the arm of the chair. They all entered and Tink laughed when she saw me.

"So I'm confused, how does de coconut de magic work?" I asked as I did when I was helping Bae escape Peter. Bae immediately crossed the room and flung his arms around me. I laughed as I kissed his head.

"Wow Bae, you're a big boy huh?" I joked as he started laughing. I smiled at the other occupants in the room. James and Snow were gaping, Killian was like a statue and the Charming's daughter was looking around confused.

"Snow, James you'll catch flies if you don't close your mouths," I stated sarcastically. They both laughed and rushed towards me, I was getting squashed. When they detached from me, I slowly walked up to Killian.

"I'm afraid if I blink you'll disappear," he admitted staring at my face, he brought up his hand and stroked my cheek. I leant into his touch.

"I'm here Kills," I laughed as he just stared at me, then he suddenly moved and enveloped me in a huge, warm embrace.

"I've missed you so much, my sun," He murmured into my hair.

"I've missed you too, my moon," I whispered into his chest.

"Can you forgive me? I feel terrible for leaving you," he whispered.

"Don't sell your heart, Killian," I giggled into his chest as he chuckled.

Now all I needed was my friendly imp.


End file.
